


Affinity

by Brawness



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Crack, Epic Bromance, Family Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: He was like a piece of his childhood that adult life allowed Bobby to keep. An untarnished fragment that was kept safe and cherished.ORIt was 2AM and Bobby wanted Donghyuk to feel his butt.





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)

Affinity

 

“There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother.” - Terry Guillemets

He was like a piece of his childhood that adult life allowed Bobby to keep. An untarnished fragment that was kept safe and cherished. The little brother he never had. The playmate that never grew old.

The treasured friend that was currently waiting for him at their dorm after a gruelling recording session with Hanbin. He entered the apartment quietly in consideration to the other sleeping members. 

It was currently 2 AM and he could hear various sounds of sleep coming from the rooms. He took off his shoes and went to his favorite brother’s room. 

It was empty. 

Was he waiting outside? It was pretty cold out. Hurrying into his own darkened room, he quickly pulled on a thicker jacket and a beanie. 

Rustling sounds suddenly came from behind him and small gust of wind raised the hair on the back of his neck. 

A figure draped in white was standing by his bed. 

“HOLY FU--!” Bobby jumped back as more curses poured from his mouth. 

Soft, helpless giggles erupted from the white figure as it collapsed on the bed. 

“What the fuck, man.” Bobby clutched at his chest, and sat on the bed where Donghyuk was currently wriggling with laughter. 

Donghyuk’s jet black head popped out from under the sheet, hugging Bobby’s pillow to contain his mirth. “Y-you should have seen your f-face.” He gasped. “So u-ugly!” More laughter. 

“You little shit.” Bobby delivered a quick slap on the butt to which Donghyuk whined. 

“I waited for so long.” Donghyuk said. “I almost fell asleep, your bed is so comfortable.” 

“Yep, why do you think Junhoe crashes here a lot?” Bobby stretched out his tired muscles, yawning widely. “Are we still sneaking out?” He whispered, just in case anyone was listening.

“Let's!” Donghyuk jumped up and stole one of Bobby’s hoodies from his desk chair. 

Like a pair of thieves, they snuck out of the apartment. 

“Did you bring your wallet with you, hyung?” Donghyuk asked, looking worried since the last time they snuck out, they got inadvertently caught. They didn’t have money and had to call Jinhwan (Not Hanbin, seriously at 3 AM?) to pay for their meal and had to endure a lecture the entire walk back. 

Bobby made a show of patting himself down, knowing full well that he brought his wallet with him, just to see how Donghyuk would react. 

“You didn’t…” Disbelief colored his tone. 

“We need to go back…” Bobby scratched his head. 

A heavy, disappointed sigh from the younger member. “Don’t worry about it, I brought mine.” 

It made Bobby smile. Out of all the members, Donghyuk was the one with the most gentle personality. Sweet, cooperative and very kind. He was also the one most receptive to Bobby’s spontaneous moods, easily adapting to the highs and lows, being what he needed to be at any given time. 

Which was why it hurt Bobby whenever Donghyuk got so affected by comments he read online. 

Too fat. Too skinny. Mediocre skills. Shouldn’t have been a part of iKON. It angered Bobby so much that these antis who have never met Donghyuk, who don’t know him personally, had that much power to hurt him. 

All of them had haters. It was a fact of life. It was a proof of success that you are well known enough for someone to hate you without provocation. But just like the antis’ irrational need to hate, Bobby also had an irrationally protective side towards Donghyuk. The Donghyuk who never complained, always bright and cheerful. 

Bobby put his arm around the narrow (too narrow) shoulders and took him to their favorite late night restaurant. 

“Dong, did you eat dinner tonight?” Bobby asked already knowing the answer. 

“Nah. Chanwoo and Junhoe cooked.” A dimpled smile. 

“You should still eat. We have a full day of practice tomorrow.” Bobby admonished, affectionately ruffling his hair. Donghyuk marginally leaned into it. So sweet. 

“That’s why I was waiting all night for you, so you can treat me, and you didn’t even bring your wallet. Again.” Donghyuk elbowed him in the ribs reproachfully. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Bobby lowered his voice, pushing his head conspiratorially to Donghyuk. 

“What? You found Jinhwan hyung’s wine stash?” Donghyuk’s eyes widened. 

“He has a wine stash?” Bobby’s expression mimicked the younger’s. Of course Jinhwan had a wine stash. But where? 

“N-no.” Donghyuk looked so guilty it was almost funny. Bobby was going to have to wheedle it out of him later. 

“Anyway, feel my butt.” Bobby said. He could have picked up the younger’s jaws from the floor the way they fell. 

“W-What.” He sputtered. “Ew, nooooooo.” Donghyuk pushed him so hard he almost dropped off the sidewalk. 

“Wow, you're mean.” Bobby complained. “You didn't need to push me so hard.” Bumping the other boy playfully.

“Stop being so gross.” Donghyuk replied irritably. 

“No really. Feel my butt. You will like it.” Bobby grabbed Donghyuk’s wrist.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Donghyuk yelled, struggling against his hold, but Bobby was so much stronger. 

Just when he got the shrieking Donghyuk’s hand to his right butt cheek, the sound of a door sliding open startled them frozen. 

The disapproving gaze of the old lady that owned their favorite late night restaurant scorched them. 

“You brats are here again.” She deadpanned. 

“Hey aunty.” Bobby grinned sheepishly. 

Donghyuk realizing that his hand was still cupping Bobby’s butt, snatched his hand back as if bitten. 

“Good evening, aunty.” Donghuk bowed politely, a full ninety degree bow, his ears a bright scarlet. 

“Mm-hmm.” The derisive sound came from her nose. “You brought your wallet, I hope? I don't want to wait for your little friend to come bail you troublemakers out.” She said severely to both of them. 

“Yes ma’am!” Donghyuk actually showed her his wallet. 

Bobby fought another smile. 

“And you?” She barked at Bobby. 

The lady was probably four foot nine at best, with a helmet of default ahjumma curls and aged no less than ninety, but she was feisty. She slapped Bobby’s hand with a rubber glove before, when he tried to help her clean up the table, and he felt the welt for a day. 

Every member of iKON has felt her wrath directly or by association. Even the Winner hyungs. Except Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo was an angel. He was the only one who ever got free extra cheese and fish cakes. 

“Don't tell me you're going to let your dongsaeng pay for your meal?” 

To halt the tirade that he knew was going to pour out, Bobby hurriedly pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. “Of course not, aunty!” 

Donghyuk gasped. “YOU SAID YOU FORGOT!” face full of betrayal. 

“That’s why I told you to feel my pocket! It was a surprise!” Bobby said defensively. 

“No, you told me to feel your butt!” Donghyuk said loudly. “I thought you were just being weird as usual!” 

“What? Why would I randomly ask you to feel my ass?” 

“THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING!” 

The loud crack of a rubber glove echoed by the doorway. They froze obediently.

“Are you whelps ever going inside? You're wasting my heater.” 

“YES AUNTY!” They both ran inside.

Donghyuk hurried and set up Bobby’s place setting, earning a glove slap from aunty when he tried to take the food tray from her. 

Yep. Bobby had a soft spot for Donghyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for making it this far! This plotless fic is such an indulgence for me. I wanted to show a glimpse of how I imagine Bobdong’s relationship, I hope I succeeded somehow. Hopefully they're not too out of character. If you want me to write about the other members, please let me know. :3 Thanks again for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
